


Breathe

by jessfreespirit



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessfreespirit/pseuds/jessfreespirit
Summary: You could feel cold water making your clothes heavy, pain from bumping into sharp rocks and fear. The worst was that fear.





	Breathe

"I'll just check those bushes," you said, while trying your best not to step into the dirt. This forest was a nightmare after the rain, especially for your clean boots. Well, you hated cleaning your boots and they always looked terrible, no wonder you didn't want to get them dirty.

"I told you, treasure hunting is bullshit," you could hear Javier talking to Charles. "No hidden gold bars here, Miembro."

Trying hard not to roll your eyes, you kept walking through the bushes, which seemed to never end. As you were walking further from Charles and Javier, you could hear weird noise getting louder and louder, but you couldn't figure out what it was coming from. Unless you took another step, moved aside a big tree branch and then-

It just happened too fast: you didn't feel any ground under your feet and then you found yourself falling into the roaring river with no way to escape it. You tried to scream, but choked on water, it felt like it was getting into your lungs. Everything was blurry and you couldn't float up: you didn't know how to swim. The only thing you had in common with John was the fact that both of you couldn't swim. Really funny. 

You could feel cold water making your clothes heavy, pain from bumping into sharp rocks and wild fear. The worst was that fear. You felt too weak and too tired, still trying to swim, but it didn't work. Your lungs were burning in need of oxygen, your body ached from this unequal fight. It felt like it was about to end. And probably it did end...

Bright light was the first thing you saw and then you started coughing, which you couldn't stop. You could feel someone squeezing your shoulder, but the only thing you felt was right to do is to try to take a breath, which seemed to be too hard with all this couthing, which seemed to never end.

"Breathe, Y/N, just breathe," a really familiar voice was heard somewhere behind you. Javier.

Finally, you could breathe. You felt so relieved and so tired, that you just fell on the ground with your closed eyes. Probably in the dirt. 

"You okay, querida?" Javier asked you with a worry in his voice. You could feel his rough hand on your arm, but you didn't mind. 

"Yuknw-" you mumbled, trying hard not to lose consciousness. 

"Qué?" 

"Just thank you so much, Javier, you saved my life." you said so quietly he could barely hear it.

"You know I'm always here for you, Querida." 

Horse hooves could be heard not far from both of you.

"Found her?" it was Charles.

"I surely did." said Javier. "Dónde está ese maldito caballo?" 

Javier seemed to be displeased. As far as you could understand, it was something about a horse... Or maybe not. You were looking at his unamused face with your half-open eyes, well, enjoying the view. It was nice to feel his warm hand on your cold one you thought. 

"You can go, Charles, I'll take her of her."

You saw Charles nodding and then disappearing in the forest. It was hard but you sit up, looking at Javier, getting his full attention.

"Everything's fine? Mierda, you're shaking."

And then you noticed, that yeah, you felt like you were staying somewhere in the mountains with no warm clothes. 

Javier was about to get up to rush to the horse to get a blanket for you, but you stopped him, holding his hand.

You thought that you would never feel this scared in your life, but you left a quick kiss on his cheek, blushing. 

"Thank you."

His dark eyes looked too wild and lips too tempting. You couldn't resist and kissed Javier back, when he put his hands on your waist and got closer to you. 

"Mierda, your clothes-"

"Could you just shut up for now?" 

He smirked.


End file.
